twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Finder Fee
Hello, my name is Finder Fee. I was born in Canterlot to my mother Sunny Brook, a very happy mare, and father Entry Fee, who manages parks. Yes, my name is a family tradition on my father's side. Mother put her hoof down when my sister was born, though, lucky for Harmony Dancer. I was always good at finding things. Even as a foal and young colt, I could almost find anything. Noticing little details also came easy to me, as well. That helped me find things. I realized early that I needed to know things to be able to notice the little details, so I read a lot. The other foals in my neighborhood thought I read too much, but I still went out to play with them. All the reading did pay off, I was the first foal to learn telekenesis on my block. Inspired by my early success with that, my parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. I was so excited. And then… the bottom dropped out. A week before my enrollment test, father had a family meeting. Turns out, his business operating parks around Canterlot was merging with another one, a little bigger than his. He was going to get to be co-president but we had to move to Manehatten in a week, so we had to start packing. All the current family plans were scrapped. I asked if I could still go to school here. My parents said no, they’d rather I not live alone at my age. I was enraged. Father put his hoof down, so I started packing up my room. Mother came up and soothed me and said that there’s a really good magic school in Manehatten. It was a week after moving to Manehatten and I had an entrance exam at the Manehatten Academy of Magic. It was my turn and I’m standing in front of everyone. I don’t remember what my test actually was, and that annoys me greatly. The events of that day overshadow what my original test was. I’ve tried everything to retrieve that memory, but as you know, it’s hard for me to find things that I’ve lost. As I was saying, I’m trying to do my test when a shriek from a mare interrupts my test. It turns out, as she was attending to her filly that also had a test that day, she lost track of her foal. Before I knew it, I was there asking the mare questions like what does her foal look like, where she was when she last saw her foal, that sort of thing. As I was asking her things, I felt something inside me grow. The next thing I knew, my horn was glowing and it was dragging me through the halls. We found the foal in a broom closet two floors above us. Even though it wasn’t my test, I passed and was admitted into the New Yoke Academy of Magic. I also got my cutie mark, a magnifying glass. I thought it was fitting. I was at the Academy for several years. My main teacher was Hoofdini. The main thing I was doing there was honing my Find spell so I can find pretty much anything any pony had lost. The one thing I couldn’t do was use it to find things I had lost. That I had to use my own deductive abilities and even then, that didn’t work. I soon discovered a philosophy about things I had lost. If I lose something, fate will bring it back into my life when I needed it again. It’s work pretty well, so far. Anyway, I pretty much had to leave the Academy. I was attempting to learn other spells other than my Find one, but once word got out about what I could do, more and more ponies kept asking me to find things. It started to affect my school work. One day, my teacher came to me and said that he knew that my Find spell was probably as powerful as it could get in school and that I should think about following my calling. He was correct. Hoofdini let me graduate early, not with a full degree, but that’s fine. I got myself a small apartment and a small office. On the door it read: Finder Phee, Private Investigator, Lost Things Found. I’ve done that for a few years. I kept finding the same types of things over and over. Every now and then I’d get something interesting, an actual family heirloom, a memory, someone’s lost dream but most of the time it as mundane things. So, I’m taking a few months off and going someplace the opposite of Manehatten: Ponyville. Of course, a lot of exciting things have happened in Ponyville lately so maybe I’ll do something adventurous. Category:OCs